1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Lamina Emergent Mechanisms (LEMs) and more particularly relates to apparatii and methods for injecting medications using LEMs.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEMs are typically defined by three functional characteristics: they are compliant (i.e. flexible), fabricated from planar materials, and emerge into a 3-D structure from a flat initial state. Due to their laminar nature, they are typically very compact and cost effective to manufacture. Providing a medication injection apparatus and method using LEMs would therefore provide advantages that are lacking in currently available medication injection aparatii and methods.